A Fighter's Spirit
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: Another Update! Sakura loses a fight and now lives with Clow and co. How will she adjust to her new life?
1. One

Untitled  
by Dark Moon  
Disclaimers: I asked the people nicely but they wouldn't give me Cardcaptors so unfortunately the show and it's characters are not mine.  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, violence, pain, really mean person ahead  
Author's Note: Sorry Sakura fans but I got this idea while making tea and I had to write it down. It's only a teaser for right now. This is one of those fics that I'll wait for inspiration to hit before continuing it. So if you want to review go ahead but what your about to read might be a little...unlike what I've written so far.  
  
  
  
*smack* *thud*  
"What have I taught you? Keep moving and never lose eye contact. I am not going to raise a lazy child."  
"I'm sorry." sniffled a small voice.  
*smack* droplets of blood arched in the air landing on worn wood.  
"No daughter of mine is going to cry. Now get up and do it again and you might get dinner if you do it correctly."  
"Yes father."  
Using all her strength, a little girl about five years old with short auburn brown hair got up and wiped away any tears that might fall. With her father looking on ready to criticize any mistakes, she griped her staff and waited for his first move. He stepped forward and aimed his staff at her head and she blocked, he then quickly swiped for her legs but she jumped and flipped backwards to get more room. Charging towards her, he delivered a series of blows with his staff that the little girl vainly kept from hitting her but still weak from practicing early that morning and no food she could not see every move he made and was knocked to the ground and had the wind taken from her.  
"Weak." her father spat, looking down at his adopted daughter with disgust. "You are to spend another week training in the mountain with water, bread and rats for company." he walked away, not even bothering to see if she was alright.  
Taking small breaths so that her stomach wouldn't cause so much pain, she got up, legs almost giving out but knowing it would only lead to more beatings and headed for the dark mountain hoping to get fresh bread but doubting it.  
"And Sakura?" her father called after her. She stopped but did not turn around.  
"Make sure you come out better than you are now or you will receive a worse punishment than sleeping in a dark mountain." with that said, he went inside the house.  
  
Twelve years later.......  
  
"Block, kick, dodge, punch, block." the words went on in a chant, as a girl about seventeen years old trained in the dark.  
'Never give in. Fight until every limb in your body is numb, then fight beyond that.' came her fathers voice in her head.  
As the hours passed, she continued fighting an imaginary enemy. Sweat poured down her face and dampened her long blue t-shirt and leggings. It wasn't until early that morning that she was called out of the mountain and to the dojo her father owned.  
"You called father?" Sakura asked, sitting outside of the doors.  
"I have someone coming this afternoon who wishes to fight the daughter of Shin Fa. You will defeat him." he ordered.  
"Yes father." she bowed her head.  
"Good. Now go wash up and change, I can smell you from here."  
Sakura bowed again and left to take a long bath and change into different clothes. She sighed in relief as the hot water washed away two weeks worth of dirt, mud, and certain things she did not want to think about. Watching the steam curl in the air, Sakura wondered who would want to fight her. Barely anyone knew she lived there, what with being home schooled, 'I'll not have a stupid child in this house', and hiding out when the students arrived for their lessons, 'These children will make you weak, stay away from them.'  
"I'll find out when they get here." Sakura concluded, getting her towel and soap washing off the dirt that the water could not.  
As her pale skin showed through so did the scars from whip marks or falling inside the mountain on jagged rock and unable to see enough to tend the wounds. Rubbing at a new one, Sakura thought nothing about how bad she was being treated nor that the man she lived with might not be her real father. Drying off, Sakura pulled on blue jean cut-offs and a black tanktop before taking a nap.  
  
That afternoon......  
  
"Ah Clow-san, it has been awhile." Shin Fa greeted his friend.  
"Yes Fa, it has. Have you meet my guardian, Yue?" Clow stepped aside revealing a tall man with long silver white hair pulled back in a low ponytail and silver eyes, wearing tight white pants and a blue tanktop revealing muscular arms.  
"I haven't had the pleasure. Greetings, Yue-san." Shin Fa said, bowing.  
Yue bowed, his eyes never breaking eye contact. Shin had to turn his gaze away and saw Sakura making her way towards them.  
"Have you met my daughter, Sakura?" he introduced, narrowing his eyes at her for being late.  
Sakura saw the look and knew there would be a punishment later on, but it was worth it to finally sleep on a soft mattress after two weeks of hard rock for a bed, she bowed to Clow and Yue eyes focused and unwavering like Shin had taught her.  
"My name is Clow and this is my guardian Yue." Clow said, impressed.  
"It is an honor."  
"Shall we get down to business then Clow. I'm sure you want to see the outcome of this fight just as bad as I do." Shin lead the way to the dojo with Sakura by his side.  
"Considering what's at stake, yes." he whispered, taking note the scars on Sakura's legs and arms.  
Inside, Clow and Shin Fa sat on cushioned mats while Yue and Sakura stood in the middle of the room, facing each other.  
Silver stared into emerald green, body tense as he tried to stare her down with his most coldest of glares. Sakura saw that Yue was trying to intimidate her and found that it was nothing to what her father would do if she lost. The tension in the room heightened as the two fighters assessed one another. In less than an instant, Yue and Sakura moved with lightening speed and were engaged in a battle of fists, feet, legs, and agility.  
Sakura brought her fist up and slammed it into Yue's jaw, before he fell, Yue kicked out his legs sending both to the ground with a thud. Quickly they got up, Yue wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and saw blood. He smirked.  
"No ones ever been able to draw blood from me."  
Sakura nodded, taking the compliment and kicked him in the stomach. Yue saw the move and grabbed her ankle slamming Sakura into the ground and twisting her leg. Pain shot through her but she did not cry out, she looked up at him and smiled. With a twist if her tiny waist, Sakura turned a full circle and hit Yue in the neck with her heel, getting up as soon as he let her go. Both were soon panting in exhaustion as time passed, each receiving and giving as good as the other. But the battle could not last forever. Sakura was weakened by the little food and less sleep, so Yue saw his chance when she faltered and punched her in the ribs. Doubling over, Sakura saw his fist coming straight at her face and knew he had won.  
'I am sorry father.' was her last thought before the darkness took her.  
Clow watched as Yue delivered the final blow, rendering Sakura unconscious. Yue bowed to the still form then turned, bowing to Clow and Shin. He heard a sigh beside him as Shin accepted his daughters defeat.  
"Well old friend, looks as if I lost." Shin said, trying to smile.  
"It was a good fight. I am sure if Sakura had been at full strength this would have been just beginning." Clow told him. Yue heard the comment and was puzzled by it but knew that his questions could wait until later.  
"As promised, I hand my daughter over to you. I will pack her things and she'll be ready within the hour." Shin stood and walked over to Sakura's prone form. He stared down at her, disappointment clearly evident in his hazel eyes.  
"I thought I taught you better than that." he murmured, before leaving her there on the floor to get her things.  
Once Shin had gone, Yue approached his master and sat next to him, all pretense of being the cold person in the beginning gone.  
"What did you mean by 'had she been at full strength'?" Yue asked him.  
Clow sighed and looked at the unconscious girl in the middle of the room, "Shin Fa is a cruel and demanding person. I have been here a few times during the year and although he hid it, I knew that Shin was taking extreme lengths to make sure he won this fight. If he had only let up on the poor girl I would be the one leaving you here."  
"Why is she coming with us? I thought we were going home after this." Yue asked.  
"I will explain all when we get there. Come, we must leave now if we want to get home before dark."  
"What about Sakura?"  
"Carry her into the cart and make sure not to jostle her too much." Clow advised, getting up.  
Yue did as he was told and gently picked Sakura up. "She weighs no more than a feather." he said in awe, carrying her to their wagon in front of the dojo and cleaning up the blood and sweat from her face. Shin came out with a large bag stuffed with clothing and other items.  
"She'll be out until morning, I suspect." Clow told him, taking the bag with a nod.  
"Not my problem anymore." Shin said angrily, stomping back into his house slamming the door.  
  
"What was his problem?" Yue asked as they were leaving the Shin Dojo and heading home.  
"Many years ago when I was still young, Shin and I met at a Martial Arts tournament. Bitter enemies and rivals we fought at the second round and he lost. A couple of my friends and I got drunk that night and saw Shin sulking at the end of the bar, it's a little fuzzy after that but to make a long story short we ended up betting that our children or a child we raised could beat the other's child. The loser got to keep the child that lost."  
"Oh so he's mad that he had to give up Sakura." Yue concluded.  
"No he's mad that he lost. Shin doesn't care a thing about Sakura." Clow growled.  
It was silent the rest of the ride home. Yue was deep in thought as the moon rose in the sky and a large towering Mansion loomed in the distance. Vines crawled up the sides of alabaster walls barely touching a stormy grey roof. Clow stopped the horses at the front door where servants came out to help tend the horses.  
"Toya!" Clow shouted, a man with shaggy black hair came running out.  
"You called Master Clow?"  
"There is a young lady that needs attending too in the wagon. Please make her comfortable."  
Toya went to the back and saw the frail girl lying on top of a stuffy blanket. Shocked, he hurriedly ushered Yue over and asked him to take the girl up to the guest room. Clow watched them leave, knowing that Toya would watch over her before helping the others take in his, Yue, and Sakura's things.  
Tbc........ 


	2. Two

Author's note: If I had known FF.net was going to do this I would have been prepared. Anyways enjoy!  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or it's characters.  
  
  
  
Part 2   
Sakura moaned, feeling every ache in her body. She wondered how long she'd been out and if her father had left her in the dojo or dragged her back to the mountain. But then she felt a soft mattress under her and warm blankets above. With slow movements, she placed a hand on her ribs and felt bandages through a cotton shirt. She then did a mental health check on her body.  
'Not broken,' she then raised the hand to her face, 'I'll have a black eye and a few bruises but nothing serious there. My legs ache and so does my back but I came out alright. I wonder what father's going to say.'  
"Good morning." said a cheery voice beside her.  
Turning to the voice, Sakura saw a small child sitting in a chair near a large balcony window. She had shiny black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red dress with a white apron. Sakura blinked her eyes, confused at the new person and the strange room she was in.  
"Hello, who are you? Where am I?" Sakura asked, looking around at the elaborately decorated room.  
"Tomoyo! Where are you?" called out a male voice.  
"I gotta go. Bye." Tomoyo ran out of the room and up to Toya who picked her up and tickled her.  
"Your supposed to be helping Helen in the kitchen. What have you been doing?"  
"Watching the pretty lady in the room. She woke up." Tomoyo pointed towards the room where Sakura poked her head out.  
"My Lady! What are you doing up? You should be resting." Toya put Tomoyo down and pushed her towards the stairs. "Go tell Helen that Sleeping Beauty has woken and to bring some food."  
He then walked up to Sakura and guided her to the bed.  
"Excuse me but do you know where I am?" Sakura asked him, sitting up once she was in the bed.  
"Your at Master Clow's Mansion. Now lay back down, you've taken quite a beating." Toya replied, straightening the blanket out for her.  
"It's nothing, I've had worse. How-what's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing the shocked expression on Toya's face.  
"You've had worse?" he murmured, his eyes wide.  
"Well, yeah. So how long have I been sleeping?"  
"About a week. What type of worse things are you talking about?" Toya sat on the end of the bed and looked into Sakura's eyes.  
"Broken ribs, broken legs, concussions, and the like. Where's my father?" Sakura asked worried.  
"I don't know, I didn't see anyone with Master Clow when you all arrived." there was a knock on the door then Yue came in carrying a tray with tea and soup.  
"Helen told me you were awake. Hey Toya."  
"Morning Yue. Is Master Clow awake?"  
"Last I saw him he was in the library. Why?" Yue settled the tray on Sakura's lap.  
"I thought I'd let him know the Lady has awaken." Toya got up and looked sternly at Sakura.  
"I don't want to see or hear you getting out of this bed, hear?" Sakura nodded.  
"Good, I'll be back in a few." Soon it was just Sakura and Yue. He noticed that Sakura just looked at her food.  
"Go ahead and eat. Helen's a great cook."  
"But I have not earned it."  
"You're a guest, you don't have to earn food."  
"It doesn't matter. Unless I work for it I cannot eat." Sakura handed the tray back to Yue. He knew Toya would skin him if he didn't get Sakura to eat.  
"How about this. You eat now and work for it later."  
"I guess that's okay. As long as I can work for it later." Yue handed the tray back to Sakura who ate half the soup and drank most of the tea.  
"So, uh, that was quite a fight we had huh." Yue said, watching the spoon enter her mouth and slip out of full red lips.  
"Mhm."  
"I've never met a girl that could fight like you. How long have you been training?"  
"All my life." Sakura put the spoon down and pushed the tray away from her. "Thank you. It was very delicious."  
"But you barely ate anything." Yue picked up the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, he raised it to her lips and waited.  
"I couldn't." Sakura said, but saw the pleading look Yue was giving her. "Okay, but just this one."  
Sakura opened her mouth and let Yue slid it in, she never took her eyes off his when he slowly took the spoon out of her mouth. It was silent as the two fighters stared deeply into each others eyes.  
'I've never felt like this before. What is this emotion?' Sakura thought.  
'She's so beautiful.' Yue inched closer to Sakura.  
"Already getting to know our new guest. Eh, Yue?"  
Yue jumped a foot away from Sakura his face flaming red while Clow and a slightly frowning Toya walked into the room. Sakura looked curiously back and forth between Clow, Toya, and Yue.  
"What was he doing?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice.  
Three pairs of shocked eyes turned to look at her as the question sank in.  
"You." Toya started.  
"Don't know." Yue said.  
"What a kiss is?" Clow finished.  
Sakura smiled at their faces and shook her head. "No, father only taught me how to read, write, mathematics, literature, history, and science. I wasn't allowed to interact with the other kids because he said they would make me weak. So what is a kiss?"  
"I gotta go. Promised Helen that I would help out in the kitchen today." Yue made a beeline for the door, disappearing before Clow or Toya could stop him.  
"Um, you healed her, you tell her." Clow nudged Toya closer to the bed.  
"But, I-uh-have to catalog the books today, yeah. Then clean the rooms, wash Kero, so much to do. I better start or I'll never have enough time to do it all." Toya rushed out of the room but not before giving Clow a thumbs up sign.  
"Is kissing a bad thing?" Sakura asked as Clow looked around the room nervously.  
"N-not really." Clow shakily sat in the chair Yue had been in and saw the half full bowl on her lap.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Clow asked trying to steer the conversation away from the subject.  
"No, I ate enough, thank you." Sakura saw the scared light in Clow's eyes and decided it was best to drop the topic. They sat in silence for a while until a thought came to her.  
"Do you know where my father is?"  
"I guess he didn't tell you about the bet either. Sakura, I'm going to tell you something that might be startling. That fight you had with Yue was more than just a test of your skills. Many years ago, your father and I made a wager that our children could defeat the other's child. We were to meet when the youngest of our chosen was seventeen years of age. Who ever won that fight got to keep the child that did not win. As soon as you lost consciousness, he had your belongings packed up and I took you home with me." Clow waited as Sakura took in the information.  
Head bent, Sakura's thoughts ran rampant in her mind. 'I knew I had failed him but I did not think that....that he would carelessly hand me over to a complete stranger. Am I that much of a disgrace? I trained as hard as I could, did everything he told me and yet, it was not enough.'  
"Are you going to be all right Sakura?" Clow asked after it had been half an hour.  
Sakura looked up and Clow saw a light of determination in her eyes.  
"I must become stronger. I will show my father that I am worthy." she whispered.  
Tbc........ 


	3. Three

Untitled  
by Dark Moon  
Author's note: I still don't know if I'll put the Clow cards in here but I don't think I will cause somehow I can't figure them in. At least I got a good Yuki part in here and he is really different from the one in my other fics so this is an OOC Yuki and not an OOC Kero but he doesn't talk in this fic.  
Kero: Hey!  
DM: Sorry dear but you talk too much in everything else, I thought a silent part would do you some good.  
Kero: Hn. *folds his arms and turns away*  
DM: Oh come on Kero don't get mad. Here, *holds out a cup of pudding*  
Kero: *snatches the cup and eats it in one bite* Yummy. ^_^  
  
  
Part 3  
"Where is she?" Yue asked Toya, as he came inside the room and saw that she wasn't in the bed.  
"Trying to kill herself. Her ribs are barely healed and she's still got bruises all over her." Toya replied, staring outside the balcony window.  
Yue walked up to Toya and saw Sakura standing on the edge of the balcony fighting an invisible enemy. Eyes wide he burst through the doors and tried to grab Sakura around the waist. Still concentrating, Sakura leapt out of his embrace and placed a roundhouse kick to his face. Yue fell back grabbing his cheek as Sakura flipped over the edge and out of sight.  
"No!" Toya and Yue shouted in horror. They ran to the edge and looked down, but were calmed to see that Sakura had landed on Kero, Clow's pet lion.  
  
  
Shaking out of her trance, Sakura felt something soft under her and stiffened when a wet tongue licked her face. She rolled away into a fighting stance and was surprised, but not too surprised that she got out of her stance, to see that it was a lion staring at her.  
Kero got up from the ground and looked at the weird human that had landed on him. He casually sniffed the air, smelling sweat and curiosity emanating from the girl. When he took a step toward her, he saw that she stiffened once more and moved her hands to protect herself. Kero wanted her to know that he was not going to harm her and gave her his 'I'm just a sweet little pussycat' look, it always made Helen give him a taste of pudding after his dinner.  
The air was tense as Sakura waited for the lion to pounce on her and rip her to shreds but then it gave the most kawaiiest look. She felt her face melting into a smile but thought that it might be trying to butter her up before eating her, so she narrowed her eyes and looked at the lions sharp teeth and claws telling herself it was just a trick.  
Kero saw her face turning into a smile but it changed quickly and she averted her eyes to his mouth and feet. Heaving a mental sigh, Kero did the only thing he could do. Taking a giant leap, he landed on her and stuck his face in hers.  
"Oof." Sakura had not thought that a lion could jump that far. 'Stupid, this is why your father gave you up, never underestimate your enemies.'  
Accepting her fate, Sakura waited for the lion to eat her. "Okay Kero you can stop scaring the Lady now." replied a calm voice above them.  
Kero purred deep in his throat and licked Sakura's face before backing off and walking over to the person who had spoken.  
"I'm sorry Kero did that. I'm Yukito, Yue's twin brother." Yukito leaned over to give her a hand up and considering it for a few minutes she took the hand and stood.  
Sakura looked closer at the pale figure and thought that he and Yue did look a lot alike. Besides the fact that Yue wasn't so pale and his eyes were more violet than silver. Yukito smiled at her and Sakura blushed before bowing and introducing herself.  
"I am so sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Sakura." Yukito's smile grew wider and Sakura's blush got even deeper.  
"That was an impressive flip you did. It would have been a nice landing too if Kero hadn't been in the way."  
"Um, thank you." Sakura looked around her and saw that she was in some sort of garden. "This is a lovely garden you have. Are those cherry blossom trees?" she asked, hoping to get the subject off herself.  
Yukito saw her blushing face and thought she looked cute. "Yes they are. Would you like to see the rest of the garden?"  
Sakura nodded, keeping her eyes averted and hoping her blushing face stopped. Yukito put an arm around her shoulder and lead her towards a path that lead further into the garden, Kero following behind.  
  
  
Yue glared at his brother's back as Yukito lead Sakura away. Without even thinking, he raced out of the house and headed towards the garden, not wanting to leave his brother alone with her longer than necessary.  
Toya saw Yue glare then quickly leave the room. Shaking his head, Toya went back into the room and made the bed, hoping Sakura didn't strain herself too much.  
  
Tune in next time!Tbc........ 


	4. Four

Untitled  
Written by: Dark Moon  
Author's note: I'm so glad that all of you are liking my story so far. And if I can keep writing this while the others are occupied with....er....something I had no hand in creating, then this fic'll be done by the time they...uh...get it to stop.  
Yue: Someone call the fire department. Kero's stuck in the pudding cup again.  
Eriol: Help! My hair gel is gone!  
Sakura: My skates! Who took my skates!  
Meilin: Li! I can't find my fighting outfit.  
Li: Where's my sword! I can't fight without my sword.  
Clow: My book! Where's my book! I can't read without my book!  
DM: ^_~  
  
Part 4  
  
"This is where I come to think the most at. It's so peaceful out here that I'm almost always in the garden." Yukito told Sakura pointing to a really tall cherry blossom tree.  
"Yes I can see why you would want to be in here. This place is so beautiful." Sakura replied, looking around at all the various flowers in bloom.  
"I bet you were born during the full moon." Yukito suddenly said, gazing deeply into her eyes.  
Sakura turned questioning green eyes on him, "Why do you say that?"  
"Because you have such a pure spirit. So where you?"  
"I don't know. My father never talked about his family or when I was born." Sakura stated, blinking.  
"You don't know when your birthday is?" Yukito gaped at her.  
"Nope. The only reason I know I'm seventeen is because my father was lecturing one time and murmured something about me being seventeen years of disappointment. Oh, I said too much didn't I?" Sakura asked, seeing the angry glare Yukito had on his face.  
"It's not your fault Sakura. It's just a shame that you haven't had a birthday in over seventeen years. We'll have to fix that." Yukito placed a smile on is face and pulled her closer for a hug.  
"Yuki what are you doing?!" Yue shouted, running up and separating them.  
"I was reassuring Sakura." Yukito said in a nonchalant voice.  
"For what? Is there something wrong?" Yue turned his attention to Sakura.  
"It's was nothing. I just told Yukito that I didn't know when I was born."  
"Well Yuki is right. We will have to fix that. Come on, I know of a lake that's not far from here that's great for swimming. Are you coming Yuki?" Yue placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder this time and led her away, an amused Kero watching on from the shade of the cherry tree.  
Yukito smirked at the smooth way his brother had taken Sakura away.  
'Was little Yue jealous?' he thought to himself as he walked at a slow pace behind the two. 'I could tell him that I had no intention of going after Sakura, but then again.' he plucked a cherry petal from the air and examined it. 'It wouldn't be half as much fun to see Yue try to win her over.'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomoyo skipped down the hall and saw Toya coming towards her. With a squeal she ran into his arms and laughed as he tickled her.  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan. What are you up to?" he asked her, carrying the small girl in his arms.  
"I was going to go see the pretty lady. Is she awake yet?" Tomoyo asked, twisting in his grip to see down the hall towards Sakura's room.  
"She's outside with Yue and Yuki. Why don't you go out there and tell them that lunch will be ready in an hour. I'll go help Helen to make sure she's got everything done. Okay?"  
"Okay Toya-kun." Toya put Tomoyo down as they arrived in the kitchen. Tomoyo skipped out of the kitchen through the back door into the garden.  
"Yue and Yuki are out there with Lady Sakura?" Helen asked him.  
"Yup."  
"Well there goes the peace of Clow Manor. Do you think we should warn the poor girl about their fights?"  
"Sakura can handle herself. Unless they get too 'friendly', then I'll have to step in." Toya threatened and Helen chuckled.  
"Another sister for you to protect, eh Toya?" Helen said smugly.  
Toya looked at her but Helen was too well used to him that it didn't bother her one bit. "I'll have you know that I consider you a sister too Helen."  
"Yes, but a big sister. Now put these muffins in the oven for me, I want them done before dinner."  
Tomoyo skipped back into the room a few minutes later with a huge grin on her face.  
"Guess what I saw?" she whispered dramatically.  
"And what would that be, dear." Helen asked absently as she cut the carrots.  
"I saw Yuki push Yue in the lake and the pretty lady laughed at him." Tomoyo giggled.  
"And it begins." Toya muttered, just as a soggy Yue came stomping into the kitchen with a smirking Yuki and a still laughing Sakura.  
"You should have seen your face, Yue. I didn't know a person's eyes could get so big." Sakura stammered, then went into another fit of laughter.  
"You have such a beautiful laugh." Yuki said smoothly, glancing at his brother to see him glare at him before leaving the kitchen to change clothes.  
"Really? Thank you. Mmm, it smells delicious in here. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked, fighting the rising blush.  
"That's all right. Toya and I have everything under control." Helen said.  
"But I want to help and I still must thank you for that wonderful soup." Sakura pleaded.  
"No thanks are necessary. I was glad to do it."  
"If I cannot help then I cannot eat. The first lesson my father taught me was to work or starve. 'Food given after hard work tastes better' he always told me. So are you going to give me something or do I have to find it myself?" Sakura told the room, hands fisted at her sides.  
Everyone stood in silence, absorbing what Sakura had said. Tomoyo walked up to her and tugged on her shirt.  
"You can help me set up the table. I have a hard time reaching the middle to put the cups on sometimes." Tomoyo told her.  
Sakura looked down and smiled at her. "Okay, let's go set the table."  
Taking her hand, Sakura and Tomoyo left the kitchen and entered the dining room.  
"I'll have to talk to Master Clow about this." Toya said.  
"She's still recovering from being away from her father. Give her some time, she'll be alright." Helen replied, going back to her chopping.  
"Hm." Yukito thought an idea slowly forming in his mind.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
DM: I have a good idea what Yuki is thinking about but if any of you have any input it would be appreciated. Now to go and find a place to hid all this stuff. *looks down at sack of hair gel, a sword, a yellow and white yinyang outfit, a pair of skates, a book of spells, and the key to get Kero out of the pudding cup.* ^_^ 


	5. Five

Untitled  
By Dark Moon the writer  
Author's note: Hello all! Sorry for taking so long, I needed some ideas and my other fics were vying for my attention not to mention the others think I took their stuff.  
Li: Cause you did!  
DM: You have no proof.  
Clow: This letter devising a plan of how to take our things and burying it in Storms backyard.  
DM: Give me that. *snatches the paper and stuffs it in her mouth.* Yum, rice paper.  
Yue: That was my lunch!  
Clow: My evidence!  
DM: And there's nothing you can do about it. Muahahahaha! I love being me.  
  
Part 5  
  
As the sun was rising in the horizon, Sakura was wandering around the house unable to sleep and having finished her morning exercises. She discovered that there were a lot of rooms in the house and most were occupied by children; from little kids of five to young teenagers. She had just found the library and vowed to look more deeply into it after getting permission from Clow when she heard scuffling noises and thuds from down the hall. Curious, she walked silently to the room and placed her ear to the door.  
"You're getting weaker, little bro. Going soft since the cherry blossom came?" Yuki taunted.  
"No. Maybe I'm waiting until you stop playing with me and get down to the serious fighting." Yue told him.  
Sakura heard more sounds from the room and silently opened the door to see Yue and Yuki in nothing but a pair of silk pants fighting in what looked to be an inside Dojo.  
Unaware of their audience, the two exchanged friendly banter and still played around the room. Sakura stepped deeper into the room, amazed at the skill the two displayed.  
'They move so smoothly.' she thought sitting in the darkest corner of the so she wouldn't disturb them. 'It's like a dance their performing.'  
Yue looked up at the wrong time and saw a figure sitting in the corner. Yuki took the time and tripped Yue to the floor.  
"Hey! That's not fair, I was distracted." Yue complained lying on the floor.  
"So? You should know by now that distractions are what can get you killed. Good morning Sakura." Yuki said, leaving Yue on the floor and walking over to her.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I was just amazed that there was a dojo here and then I saw how you two were fighting and I wanted to watch." Sakura said, standing up quickly and looking down at her feet.  
"It's not a problem. Yue was tiring out anyway."  
"I was not!" Yue shouted, jumping to his feet and rushing to the two.  
"Yes you were." Yuki told him then turned to look at Sakura. "Are you still adamant about helping out around the house?"  
Sakura nodded, wondering were this was going.  
"Then I have the perfect job for you. Every other day when the children have finished all their chores they are allowed some free time to do whatever they wish. Most have asked to be taught martial arts and although I would love too, I'm usually busy with either keeping up in my studies, preparing lessons for the kids, or helping out Toya or Clow. Yue here has the time but he goes where ever Clow goes and he's gone for months at a time during the year sometimes. I was hoping you could teach them. It would give you something to do and it'd be a lot of fun. How about it?"  
Sakura looked into Yuki's eyes and saw the eagerness in them. She then glanced at Yue and saw that he too had the expectant look in his eyes.  
"I've never taught the arts before. What if I make a mistake or someone gets hurt? I know my father wasn't the gentlest of teachers and I don't want to be like that." Sakura told them.  
"You won't. You're a very kind and caring person Sakura, I know you can do this. I believe in you." Yue said, smiling.  
"Then I'll do it." Sakura replied, smiling back at him.  
Yuki took this opportunity to sweep Sakura off her feet and dance her around the room. Giggling, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and danced along with him while Yue looked on in jealousy.  
"Don't you think we should go to breakfast. It is almost seven." Yue interrupted, an angry scowl on his face.  
"Helen will set aside something for us." Yuki told him, then spun around in circles causing a delighted laugh from to ring through the room.  
"Today is the day they get off, shouldn't we tell them that they now have a person willing to teach them the arts?" Yue tried again, thinking 'I wanna be the one to make her laugh like that.'  
Yuki stopped, letting Sakura catch her breath as he thought about it. "Your right. Come on, we'll have to finish this later."  
He put Sakura down and took her hand leading her out of the room, leaving Yue to glare at the back of his brothers head.  
  
Authors notes: Okay this may not be much but I got it done and with spring break starting tomorrow I can have more chapters out. But I do come with a challenge!  
  
Challenge: I just saw Moulin Rouge and the idea of having it put in Cardcaptor form was too much to resist but I have so many fics right now that I'd probably end up leaving it written on the comp and not post it. But for those of you who want to take it up please do! I don't care about pairings or whose who, even though I think Sakura would make a great Satine. Thank you for your time. 


	6. Six

A Fighter's Spirit (I found a title. Woohoo!)  
  
By that lovable genius Dark Moon!  
  
Author's Note: Okay me and FF.net had a chat and after that mix up with the chaps yesterday I have now figured things out. The only problem *sob* is that I accidently deleted all those great reviews all of you sent me. *starts bawling*  
  
Clow: There, there DM I'm sure they'll give you more.  
  
DM: *sniffling* But they might be mad at me for deleting the reviews so I must make it up to them. I'll make this an extra long chapter with Yue/Sakura action. *lifts her fist in the air, a determined look on her face.*  
  
Clow backs away from DM and runs when he is far enough.  
  
Clow: Take cover! DM is on a mission!  
  
Everyone leaves the immediate area and DM plops herself in front of her computer and begins writing.  
  
Part 6  
  
Sakura first thought that Clow had visitors there were so many people in the dining room. She recognized a few, there was little Tomoyo playing with Meilin, a teenager that had been kicked out of her house because they couldn't afford another child. Sitting across from them was Akiko, a girl almost as old as Tomoyo who was laughing as her brother, Timothy, made funny faces. There was also the twins Serenity and Trinity, who were smiling and waving at Sakura.  
  
"Yuki? Where did all these children come from?" Sakura asked as they walked deeper into the room.  
  
"Most of them Clow found while on his journeys, some stumble their way here lost in the forests, running away from abusive homes or terrible lifestyles. It's peaceful here and they stay for as long as they want, helping out around the house or recuperating from traumatic experiences. We don't judge and are always there to lend an ear if need be." Yuki told her finding an empty spot at the table and sitting her down before taking his seat.  
  
"Eww, Yuki you stink!" said a boy with shaggy blond locks and vibrant blue eyes next to him.  
  
"Because I was training with Yue. I guess he went to shower cause he's not here yet." Yuki told him, ruffling his head.  
  
"Yuck stinky Yuki germs now I gotta wash my hair." the boy cried, feigning to be disgusted.  
  
Sakura hid a smile behind her hand and felt a tug at her sleeve. Turning to her right she saw another boy with spiky red hair and curious brown eyes. He looked to be about eleven or twelve and shy if the tiny blush on his cheeks were anything to go by.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?"  
  
"D-Daniel." he murmured, eyes downcast.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Are you going to be in my classes?" she asked him hoping to get him to talk. Daniel looked up at her a question in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to be teaching martial arts here." Sakura watched as his eyes got big.  
  
"Really! But you're a girl!" Daniel exclaimed, then blushed and bowed his head.  
  
"Yes I am, but my father taught me everything I know." she said, then suddenly noticed the silence in the room.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her, even Helen who had come out to serve breakfast. Yuki stifled laughter at the puzzled look Sakura had on her face.  
  
"I guess my surprise is gone. Yes guys, Sakura here is going to be teaching all you eager urchins the Arts like you have wanted. But remember there are to be no fighting in the house." Yuki announced.  
  
A loud shout filled the room, most of the kids got out of their seats and went to swarm around Sakura, throwing questions at her and asking to be taught right then. Yue walked in to see the group surrounding Sakura and couldn't help but smile as she tried to answer every one of their questions.  
  
"Are you really our new teacher?"  
  
"When are we going to learn how to fly?"  
  
"I wanna break bricks with my head!"  
  
"Can you beat Yue in a fight?"  
  
"Can you beat Yuki in a fight?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Do you like kitties?"  
  
On and on the questions went until Clow came into the room and called for silence. The children ran back to their seats, some with a look of awe on their faces and others still skeptical about her abilities.  
  
"It seems Yuki has convinced our new arrival to become your new martial arts teacher. But that does not mean you can slack in your chores, as soon as all of them are finished you can change and meet her at the built in dojo this afternoon. Is that agreed?" Clow told them, and received a roomful of nods. "Alright then. Now let's have breakfast and continue with our day."  
  
Sakura watched as breakfast with these people was very different from what she had with her father. Instead of sitting quietly and eating without conversation there was a babble of talk from all corners of the room while the little ones tried to get food in their mouths and only getting a lot of it on the table. None of the older kids seemed to mind though, they just cleaned up after them and showed them how to hold their utensils.  
  
"So Daniel what do you do around here?" Sakura asked, seeing that the small boy was quietly eating and not talking with anyone else.  
  
Daniel looked up, surprised that anyone would talk to him and saw that Sakura was smiling at him. Blinking owlishly at her, he pushed his eggs around his plate for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"I help with the laundry."  
  
"Is it a hard job to do?"  
  
"Not really. I just sort the clothes and fold them. It's no big deal."  
  
"It is to the people whose clothes you sort. Where would I be if I had to wear Yuki's mismatched clothes or Tomoyo's tiny dress. So you see, your job is very important." Sakura said, nodding with an air of seriousness.  
  
Daniel gave her a true smile that lit up his brown eyes. Yue grinned from across the table and new that Sakura would make a great addition to the people he called family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ (I woulda stopped it here but of course this is the extra long chapter so here ya go!)  
  
"Miss Sakura! When are we going to start class?" asked a tall black haired teen in faded brown pants and a dirty white sleeveless top, his dark face looking anxious.  
  
Sakura looked up from her warm up exercises and saw only five of the kids had shown up. She knew that all the children's time off had just started and wanted to give them a chance to get here before starting lessons.  
  
"As soon as everyone gets here and please just call me Sakura."  
  
"Sure, the name's Mike." the teen introduced, then began pacing the room, quietly muttering for everyone to hurry up.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I guess I should start learning names right now then, so what's yours?" Sakura asked, looking at another girl with short blue hair and large red eyes. Her tight red tanktop and blue shorts giving her pale skin an ethereal look.  
  
"Momiji." she replied her voice soft yet husky.  
  
"Ayeka." said a timid little voice, the small girl was standing by the wall.  
  
"I'm Keith, but everyone calls me Hype." greeted a hyper active voice in the middle of the room, the boy had to be no younger than seven yet he was bouncing around and doing turns around the floor like he was five.  
  
Turning to the last occupant she saw that it was Daniel, who was trying to stay hidden in the farthest corner of the room. Sakura wanted to go over there and see what was wrong but then a whole group of kids came into the room and she had her hands full trying to call them down and start.  
  
"I'm glad all of you could come. Is there anyone else who's coming or is this all of you?" she asked the group.  
  
"Eriol wanted to come but he's in bed sick." said one teen.  
  
"Well I hope he gets better soon," with a clap of her hands Sakura then got down to business. "Since this is your first lesson we wont be getting to deep into the Arts until you've become used to using muscles you never knew you even had. So let's start with some warm ups, find someplace to stretch out at."  
  
Since the room was so spacious, at least fifty by fifty square feet, they were able to find room to move around and not hit anyone. Satisfied, she began leading them through some easy stretches that had most of them groaning and wondering how they'll survive the rest of the class.  
  
Sakura walked around the room, helping one kid and giving encouragement to the next before moving onto the next lesson.  
  
"Now that you are all stretched out we are going on to the next part. Learning to punch properly. I guess most of you are thinking 'how could you learn to punch properly?' Well if you do it like this," Sakura just threw her fist out, "you will hit the person but it won't make as much of an impact. But if you do it like this," Sakura held her fist by her hip, the curled fingers facing up then slowly, so that they can see what she was doing, pulled her fist out, turning it when her arm was almost completely stretched out. She did it a few times to make sure they got it.  
  
"You will be able to harm your opponent more and cause internal damage as well. Now let's see you try and be sure to keep your thumb over your first two fingers when you make the fist. Don't hit anyone, of course." she added, smiling at them.  
  
Two hours passed in a blur and Sakura dismissed her students, amused as most of them left the class either rubbing sore limbs or complaining about how hard it was but excited about the next lesson. Yue walked in as they were leaving, waiting as Sakura talked with a few that had stayed behind. When the last kid left, he approached her.  
  
"So how was your first day of teaching?" he asked her.  
  
"It was great!" Sakura replied, throwing her arms wide, eyes sparkling. "I never knew teaching kids could be so...so...invigorating. No wonder father taught the Arts, it gives you this sense of accomplishment when they get it right." she sighed, a content smile on her face.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. How about a walk in the garden to cool off. We can get Helen to pack us a late lunch and take it to the lake." Yue asked. 'Please say yes, please say yes.' he chanted in his mind.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yue almost jumped in the air he was so happy, instead he held his arm out and Sakura took it. Together they left the dojo, basking in the others presence.  
  
TBC........  
  
DM: I did it! I actually wrote a really long chapter. Now the reviewers have to forgive me.  
  
Clow: But what if they don't?  
  
DM: Then I'll pout and sulk and probably end up writing short chapters to get it. And write a really, really long chapter once they do.  
  
Yue: I think you just used blackmail.  
  
DM: I have no idea what your talking about. *leans closer to the reviewers* But just to make sure you do forgive me here's a little taste of what could be a longer chapter 6.  
  
Chp. 7 teaser:  
  
Yue leaned in closer to smell her hair as Sakura bent to grab a sandwich. Feeling a tickling sensation on her head, Sakura sat up quickly and suddenly brushed lips with Yue.  
  
DM: Muahahahahahaha! Please review and tell me what you think! Ja ^_^ 


	7. Seven

A Fighter's Spirit  
By that ingenious writer Dark Moon!  
Author's Note: You all forgive me! I'm so happy, but this is going to be short anyways cuz I got the all new chapters of 'Another Chance' to write. Don't get angry I'll have lots of short chapters to post along with this one that might not end up in a cliffhanger if I'm lucky.  
  
Part 7  
  
Yue left Sakura to wash and change while he went to get the picnic basket. He passed many of the children who were showing off what they had learned to some of the kids who hadn't been able to make the lesson.  
  
"Sakura is so cool! She said next lesson if we have time she's going to teach us how to fight a gang of people if they attack you."  
  
"Really? I wish I was able to make it. But I had to coax Kero into taking his afternoon nap. He knows he gets cranky but every time Miss Helen makes pudding he has to be there."  
  
Yue chuckled before going into the kitchen and seeing Helen put the finishing touches on the basket.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Here's the lunch, I added some of the pudding I made but it might be best to let it chill a little longer before eating."  
  
"Thanks Helen. I don't know what we'd do without you." Yue kissed her cheek.  
  
"Probably starve. Now go on with you, that young lady won't wait forever." Helen pointed behind Yue where a just out of the shower Sakura stood smiling at them.  
  
"Ready?" Yue asked her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yue led Sakura out through the back door to the garden, one hand carrying the basket the other holding Sakura's hand. As they left, Yue thought he heard Helen mumble something about a 'cute couple' but must have heard wrong. They didn't have to go far and were soon at the lake watching some of the a group of teens and younger ones playing in the lake. Sakura saw Yue's disappointment and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing." he said aloud, 'I just wanted to be alone with you.' he thought inside.  
  
"Great. Let's eat, I'm famished." Sakura waited as Yue laid out the blanket and put the basket in the middle before sitting down with the basket between them.  
  
They talked through the afternoon, turning down the calls to join the games in the water and enjoying the companionship of the other. Sakura bent to grab a sandwich and Yue couldn't help but lean over to smell her hair.  
  
'Mmm, cherries. With a hint of cinnamon, I think.' Yue thought taking another sniff.  
  
Sakura felt something tickling the back of her neck and sat up quickly hand raised to slap off the offending bug. Yue didn't know Sakura was going to sit up so fast and was taken by surprise when he felt petal soft lips on his.  
  
Emerald green met silver violet, a storm of emotions swirling in those depths. Taking his chances, Yue pressed his lips a little harder on hers and was happy to feel her respond.  
  
"Ooooh, Sakura and Yue sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." came a chorus from the lake.  
  
Yue broke away from Sakura fast and turned an interesting shade of magenta, staring down at the grass. Sakura had a blush of her own coloring her cheeks but a shy smile made its way on her face. The song went on for a few minutes until Helen called out that dinner would be ready and that they all had to clean up and finish the last of their chores before it was time.  
  
"Helen, Helen guess what we saw?" some of the younger ones called out, running towards the cook who was already walking back towards the house.  
  
"And what might that be?" she asked, smiling down at them.  
  
"Yue and Sakura kissing." Tomoyo whispered, giggling.  
  
"Ya don't say." Helen replied looking over to the couple, seeing Yue staring at the ground and Sakura looking at him curiously while putting the remains of their picnic.  
  
"Yeah, Yue jumped back and turned all red." Hype reported, jumping up and down.  
  
"We should leave them alone for now. Hurry inside and change." Helen ushered them all in and with a faint smile closed the door.  
  
TBC  
  
DM: I wish I had been able to get this out sooner but because of another bout of writers block I'm lucky this came out. I hope ya'll like it and may my muse come back to spite me with inspiration.  
  
Clow: Do you know what spite means?  
  
DM: Yup.  
  
Li: Then why'd you say that?  
  
DM: Cause if I act like I want inspiration he'll take even longer to come back from vacation and then I'll never get this story going.  
  
Sakura: I never knew you had a muse.  
  
DM: I only used him for Gundam Wing fics, but when I finally decide he's useful for CCS he decides to take a break and go to the Bahamas. Not even asking if I wanted to go. *pouts*  
  
Yue: If you were on vacation then you wouldn't have thought of this fic.  
  
DM: Actually I would have, it just would have been a long time before I wrote it. Anyways, please review! 


	8. Eight

A Fighter's Spirit  
Disclaimers: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
Author's note: Okay Yue might be OOC in this one but I just had to do it. I've always wanted a sappy Yue.  
  
Part 8  
  
Yue couldn't look Sakura in the eyes, he felt too ashamed of himself. 'How could I just push myself on her like that. She'll probably never want anything to do with me again.'  
  
"Yue? Yue, please look at me." Sakura encouraged. Yue lifted his eyes to hers, expecting anger or loathing but instead got a confused yet compassionate look.  
  
"I guess that is what a kiss is, huh?" Yue nodded his head, face still flaming. "It was nice. I liked it."  
  
Yue stared in shock as Sakura got up and left, picnic basket in hand. "Don't forget to bring in the blanket." she called over her shoulder.  
  
Yue heard laughter behind him and turned to see his brother leaning against a tree, a smile on his face. He stood up quickly and brushed imaginary dirt off his clothes before picking up the blanket and shaking it then folding it.  
  
Yuki couldn't help but grin at his brother's embarrassment. Looks like Sakura could handle her own when it came to Yue, but he was going to make sure just in case.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Yue asked, turning his coldest glare on Yuki.  
  
Yuki's smile just got wider, "Now why would I leave when taunting you is so much better."  
  
"Wait til tomorrow. I'll kick your butt at practice." Yue mumbled, heading into the house with Yuki following closely behind.  
  
"You haven't beaten me since the day I was sick with the flu and you got a lucky shot." Yuki said.  
  
"I still beat you though." Yue said, going into the kitchen and seeing that Sakura already had a group of admirers around her so sitting next to her would not be a possibility.  
  
"Aww not able to sit next to the cherry blossom huh?" Yuki taunted, then rushed off to help Helen before Yue's punch could connect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days passed by into weeks, Sakura and the children getting along great and Yue trying hard to get more alone time with her but the kids were always surrounding her and when Yue would show up sang the love birds song.  
  
One day, Sakura was about to go down to the kitchens for a snack when a small sniff from the room next to her drew her attention. Peaking in, she saw little Daniel lying face down on his bed crying and Tomoyo sitting across from him with a sad look on her face. Slipping into the room, Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and began rubbing Daniels back, startling him.  
  
"Who-" he started, lifting tear stained brown eyes to see Sakura.  
  
"Hey there." she said in a soft voice.  
  
"Sakura." Daniel quickly sat up and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter? Do you want to talk about it?" Daniel shook his head and was quiet.  
  
"He misses his mommy and daddy." Tomoyo said from across the room.  
  
"Tomo-chan you promised." Daniel said, looking at the girl in shock.  
  
"She can help you, right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, turning stricken brown eyes at her.  
  
"I'll try. Daniel come here." Sakura let Daniel crawl into her lap and wrapped her arms around him. "What happened to your mommy and daddy?"  
  
"Th-they went to see my sick aunt up in the mountains while I was staying here at Clow's a few years ago. After a couple weeks some guys came and said that there had been an avalanche and my mommy, daddy, and aunt had died." Daniel said, fresh tears falling silently down his face.  
  
"Oh Daniel, I never knew." Sakura held the small body tighter, petting his head and rubbing his back in slow soothing circles.  
  
"Since then I've been here." he ended, sniffing into her shirt.  
  
"Well, I might not be able to replace your mom and dad, but I've never had a little brother before."  
  
Daniel looked up into sad but sincere green and realized what she was asking. Brown eyes widened in happiness, "Do you really mean it? But how do I become your little brother?"  
  
"There's this trick I learned when my father didn't see me watching the other students." Sakura spit in her hand and held it out.  
  
"Eww." Tomoyo said, but still looked on in fascination.  
  
"Now you do the same."  
  
Daniel spit in his hand and waited for more directions, Sakura saw the wistful look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted a little sister too."  
  
Tomoyo jumped off the bed and was bouncing up and down, "Can I be your little sister?"  
  
"Of course, but you gotta spit in your hand too." Sakura said, Tomoyo screwed her face up but did it anyway.  
  
"Now we all shake hands. Here," Sakura shook Daniels hand first, then Tomoyo. With looks of understanding they both shook hands.  
  
"Now we're family. If you guys ever need me, day or night I'll always be there for you."  
  
Tomoyo ran into Sakura's arms and the three shared a hug.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'll end it right there since not too many people reviewed the last chap so I'm wondering if this story isn't getting as interesting as it should be. 


	9. Nine

A Fighter's Spirit  
by Dark Moon  
Clow: What no fanfare, no boasting about how cool you are?  
DM: No, but I'm so happy you think I'm cool. *glomps Clow* Oh, thanks for the muse Sera. *takes Pokeball* Are you sure you want to give him up? Cause I'm sure Sammy will be here anytime now. *crickets chirp in the background* I'll just borrow him then until he does.  
  
Part 9  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, wondering what had woken her up. Another hesitant knock on her door was the answer and Sakura got up quickly to see who it was. Opening her door, she saw little Daniel and Tomoyo with tired eyes standing in the doorway.  
  
"Miss Sakura, I had a nightmare and Danny couldn't sleep. Can we stay with you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course you can. Come on in." Sakura stood aside and let them come in.  
  
Tomoyo and Daniel ran into the room and jumped in her bed, giggling as they settled deep into the blankets and patted the empty spot between them. Sakura smiled and joined the two, snuggling in the covers with two small heads resting near hers. As they were all closing there eyes to sleep there was another knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Sakura got back out of the bed and opened the door to see the twins Serenity and Trinity at the door with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, you wanna stay in here too." The twins nodded and with a smile Sakura stepped aside to let them in. The girls ran to the bed and jumped in with a giggling Daniel and Tomoyo. Just as she was about to get in the bed herself there was another hesitant knock. Opening her door she saw that all of the younger kids and a few of the older ones were standing outside her door with pillows and blankets.  
  
"Good thing I have a big room. Come on in and we'll make a big bed on the floor."  
  
They all came in and greeted the four on the bed before setting up on the floor. Grabbing the extra blankets from the linen closet by the bathroom and borrowing pillows from rooms that had no occupants the floor was now just as cozy if not more so than the bed. Sakura didn't want to leave them down there on the floor and with the four little ones all settled on the makeshift floorbed with the others.  
  
"Is everyone comfortable?" Sakura asked the room.  
  
"Yeah," the room chorused.  
  
"No one being left out of blankets or pillows?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Now sleep everyone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the whole group trudge down the stairs, for once having gotten a goodnights sleep. Even little Hype was able to sleep without twitching in his sleep.  
  
"Hey sister." Daniel whispered as they were sitting down to eat breakfast.  
  
"What's up, lil bro?" Sakura asked, piling some eggs on his plate and turning to pass the platter to some one else.  
  
"Um, could I...uh...is it alright if I stay in your room again tonight?"  
  
"Yeah can we?" asked the twins.  
  
The room soon was filled with plans of that night's slumber party. Sakura didn't mind, she hated being alone and with all these children around her they filled a certain part of her heart that's been empty for so long. Glancing under her lashes, Sakura saw Yue looking confused at all the talk.  
  
'Yue. An enigma for sure. He's...I dunno...cute that's a given. Those silver locks, violet eyes, sincere expression, if I still wasn't so self conscious I'd consider a relationship with him. I know he thinks I'm cute, I might look and act naive but my powers of observation is still good and the looks he sends me are not brotherly.' Sakura thought, absently eating her food and nodding to all the outrageous ideas for a slumber party.  
  
"We can tell ghost stories!" Meilin said.  
  
"No I don't want to be scared."  
  
"Play telephone!"  
  
"That's boring. Hide and Seek."  
  
"We can figure it out later. It's only morning. Okay guys I'll see you later on this afternoon." Sakura stood and took her plate to the kitchen.  
  
"I heard you all had a great time last night." Helen said as Sakura walked in.  
  
"Yes we did. You want to join us tonight?" Sakura asked, placing her dish in the sink.  
  
"I think I'll pass dear. These old bones wouldn't be able to keep up with you young ones."  
  
"The offer stands in case you change your mind." with a wave of her hand Sakura left, just as Yue walked in.  
  
"Hey Yue, I wanted to ask if you could help me with a few demonstrations in class today?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the doorway.  
  
"Uh yeah sure. Do you want me to come in early?" he replied.  
  
"If it wouldn't be any trouble. Thanks Yue." then she was gone.  
  
Helen saw a large grin spread across Yue's face. Chuckling, she returned to washing dishes thinking how cute a couple Yue and Sakura would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DM: So here it is part nine. Sera, I know you warned me about your Charizard muse but I didn't think he was THAT bad.  
  
Firethroat: Come here baby and give daddy a kiss.  
  
DM pulls out large fan and hits Firethroat across the room.  
  
Firethroat: Feisty...I like it.  
  
DM: But I already feel the inspiration. Though as soon as Sammy gets back you can take him. 


	10. Ten

A Fighter's Spirit  
  
By Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: Toya: DM does not own a single one of us. I am more than happy to tell her that everyday. Hey DM!  
  
DM: What?  
  
Toya: You don't own us!  
  
DM: Oh shut up.  
  
Author's note: Here is another part, I hope you guys like it. Sorry for taking so long, but I was inspired by a fic for another ML I'm on and was distracted by that. Hopefully it won't take up too much of my time once I've stopped spouting ideas for the thing.  
  
Part 10  
  
Yue watched as the last of the students left the dojo, a large grin on his face. They had practiced defense one on one fighting today and he got to hold Sakura as they demonstrated the ways to take down your opponent.  
  
'She's softer than I had ever imagined. Cherry petals have nothing against the smooth alabaster of her skin.' Yue thought, glancing to the side to see Sakura talking to a few that had stayed behind.  
  
Once all the students had finally left, Yue walked up to Sakura and boldly asked her if she'd like to go for a walk to cool down.  
  
"W-w-would you l-like to g-go wa-walking, S-sakura?" Yue then mentally cursed himself at his high pitched stuttering voice.  
  
Sakura hid a smile and nodded, "I'd love to go. Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Daniel ran away from the door of the dojo giggling as they did so. After going into their rooms to hid did the two start grinning evilly at one another.  
  
"They do make a cute couple." Daniel agreed.  
  
"Yup, we gotta get them to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Toya asked, leaning against the doorway of their room.  
  
"We wanna put Yue and Sakura together." Daniel replied.  
  
"Really? I thought you both were busy with putting Ayeka and Mike together." Toya asked.  
  
"Me and Danny saw 'em kissing in the laundry room. So know it's Sakura and Yue's turn!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Well I dunno if I should allow you both to mess with other's lives like that." Toya said with a mock stern expression.  
  
"We won't tell Yuki about the picture of him you have under your pillow." Daniel blackmailed.  
  
"You little sneaks, what where you doing in my room?"  
  
"Lookin' for candy. You said we could a long time ago. Come on Tomo-chan we got a job to do." Daniel grabbed Tomoyo by the hand and lead her out of the room to go spy on Sakura and Yue walking out in the garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was cool against their skin as the two walked along a path Sakura hadn't been able to see yet during her stay.  
  
"It feels great out here Yue, thanks for inviting me." Sakura said, closing her eyes as a breeze blew gently in her face.  
  
Yue wanted to say something but thought his voice would stutter again and decided to take his fill of looking at Sakura in such an unguarded moment. Her face was relaxed and didn't have the haunted look she sometimes wore when she thought no one was looking.  
  
'I wonder why those shadow's torment her? What did Fa do to her that would cause such innocent eyes to be so old?'  
  
They walked in companionable silence, neither wanting to break the friendly atmosphere that surrounded them. They stopped at a tree that had a swing dangling from it, Sakura stared at it curiously.  
  
"Yue? What is that?" Sakura pointed to the swing.  
  
"It's a swing. You've never ridden on one?" At Sakura's negative shake, Yue smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her to the swing and turning her to sit on it.  
  
"Now you hold on to the sides like so." Yue took her hands in his and guided them to the rope on each side. "Then when I push you swing your legs back and forth, making you go higher."  
  
Yue stood behind her and with a blushing face took the sides of the swing close to her hips and pulled, stepping back as he did so. Getting far enough away he let go and moved out of the way as Sakura swung her legs forward then back as the swing moved.  
  
"You're doing good. When you go forward though swing your legs forward, when you go back push backwards," he shouted up to her.  
  
Sakura did as she was told, soon getting the hang of using the swing. She laughed as everytime she got higher the altitude tickled her sides. Yue smiled at Sakura, realizing that even though she was withheld a childhood Sakura still managed to maintain her innocence and purity.  
  
When Sakura jumped off, she landed in Yue's arms laughing.  
  
"That was fun!" she exclaimed, hugging Yue around the neck.  
  
"How about a game of tag?" he suggested, figuring now was a good a time as any to let Sakura have a taste of what her childhood should have been.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well when I touch you like this," Yue tapped her on the shoulder, "your it and you have to tap me back."  
  
"Really? But where's the fun in that?" Sakura asked, raising her hand to tap him.  
  
Yue ran until he was a couple feet away. "You have to catch me first!"  
  
"Why you!" Sakura started running after Yue, both of them enjoying the game.  
  
Two hidden figures smiled at the happy couple, figuring that they were not needed to match these two up for it was happening all its own. They snuck away and gave each other a thumbs up.  
  
"Who should we try to match up now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"There's always Yuki and Toya. They are both so stupid not to see that the other likes them." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Cool. I say we start with Yuki."  
  
"Nah, Toya."  
  
"Yuki!"  
"Toya!"  
"Yuki!"  
"Toya!"  
  
The children argued as they walked off leaving Sakura and Yue to their fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DM: This wasn't as hard to write as it had been a couple weeks ago.  
  
Yue: Now you have my advice column and Another Chance to do.  
  
DM: *groan* don't remind me.  
  
Firethroat: Aww, let Fire make it all better. *makes kissy noises*  
  
DM: *pulls out water gun and squirts it at Firethroat's feet* Not if you were the last Charizard on earth.  
  
Firethroat: *clutches chest* You wound me, really. 


End file.
